


subtle.

by daybreakfiction



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, but i wanted to try it out, drabbles drabbles drabbles, each member gets their own chapter, forgive me if it's messy, i'm so soft for minhwan, i've never written in this style before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daybreakfiction/pseuds/daybreakfiction
Summary: guanlin was always the last person to notice anything(alternatively: minhyun and jaehwan are subtle but not subtle enough)





	1. yoon jisung

**Author's Note:**

> i'm soft for minhwan and this is just really fluffy

as the leader of wanna one, jisung believed he had a lot of responsibility. one of those responsibilities was making sure the members were emotionally and physically okay. 

so one day, when he noticed a strange bruise on jaehwan's neck, he got suspicious. 

he asked the main vocalist what had happened, but jaehwan just brushed it off and said it was a bug bite. but that didn't convince jisung at all.

when jaehwan wasn't paying attention, the leader took a closer look at the bruise and much to his surprise, the shape resembled something familiar. 

it was a bite from someone. it was a hickey. 

jaehwan has only left the dorm to go to schedules or to go to the practice room, so who could have possibly given him that bite?

jisung hated to assume things, but it had to be one of the members.

but which one?

it wasn't until weeks later, everything clicked for jisung.

hwang minhyun was walking around with a small bruise on his neck. he tried his best to hide it, but it was in an obvious place. then jisung overheard minhyun and jaehwan whispering to each other during a break from practice. 

_"_ _i_ _told you not to leave a mark so high on my_ _neck."_

_"this was payback_ _for_ _the first mark you left on me."_

_"you asked for it."_

_"don't remind me."_

jisung decided not to meddle in their relationship. If they had wanted him to know about it, they would have told him about it. but since they said nothing, jisung just pretended he had no idea what was going on.

but he was extremely happy for them.


	2. ha sungwoon

as a vocalist, sungwoon knew how to take care of his throat. rarely did he have any problem with his singing technique or his throat. after all of his years of training and promoting with hotshot, he knew what he was doing. 

jaehwan, on the other hand, was pushing himself.

his voice was perfect when it was unstrained and raw, but after countless performances and not enough care, jaehwan's throat was beginning to wear itself out.

sungwoon tried to give some advice, but it also seemed to go in through one ear and out the other. jaehwan didn't listen well.

they were in the middle of recording their comeback song and jaehwan had made so many mistakes that the producer asked him to leave. with tears forming in his eyes, jaehwan left the studio.

at first, sungwoon didn't notice minhyun following after the main vocalist.

after recording the parts of a few more members, the producer asked sungwoon to bring jaehwan back. sungwoon knew better than to say no, so he quickly stepped out of the studio and into the hallway.

he could hear jaehwan sniffling from around the corner, but what he wasn't expecting to hear was minhyun's voice comforting him.

_"what if i ruin the comeback song because of my voice?"_

_"jaehwan, you're doing fine. this is only happening because you never listened to the advice we gave you about your throat."_

_"i'm sorry hyung! i was too confident."_

_"it's okay, just relax for a second and calm down. we'll go back inside once you're done crying."_

sungwoon heard jaehwan sniffle once more. he was trying his best to get his breathing under control.

_"can i have a kiss before we go back inside? it might calm me down."_

minhyun's iconic laugh echoed throughout the hallway, followed by a moment of short silence. sungwoon's eyes widened once he connected the dots. 

they were going to be one hell of a power couple.


	3. ong seongwoo

seongwoo liked to believe he was the mood-maker of the group. in fact, that was his official position in wanna one. he tried his best to make everyone happy, even if they were on the brink of exhaustion. 

but one day, seongwoo's enthusiasm was a bit too much for minhyun. 

they were practicing the dance for their comeback song and minhyun was a bit sensitive due to missing the long awaited comeback of nu'est w. seongwoo told minhyun to "try harder" and to dance with "more enthusiasm", but the young man just couldn’t do it.  

minhyun abruptly left the room during a short break and the only thing seongwoo would remember was  jaehwan purposely bumping into him as he left, following after minhyun. 

jisung, being the lovely mother he is, immediately told seongwoo that he needed to be more aware of minhyun's situation. seongwoo agreed with jisung, realizing that he wasn't exactly being sensitive enough.  

he decided it would be best to apologize to minhyun sooner rather than later, so seongwoo left the practice room in search of minhyun. 

the young man wasn't too far away from the practice room. in fact, he was only at the end of the hallway. he was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and jaehwan was sitting next to him in the very same position. 

_"he didn't mean to hurt your feelings."_

_"i know, but i just miss the others..."_

_"it's hard for you and sungwoon hyung. but think about how I feel... next year, i won't be able to see you every day."_

_"don't be so dramatic."_

_"i'm sad just thinking about it. what am I going to do without you?"_

_"hopefully your own laundry."_

_"don’t ruin the moment, i'm trying to be romantic and sentimental."_

seongwoo watched as minhyun pressed a soft kiss to jaehwan's cheek. they didn't know they were being watched.  

with a small smile on his face, seongwoo returned back to the practice room. 

he was happy they had each other. 


	4. kang daniel

contrary to popular belief, daniel wasn't a dumb puppy. he was actually quite observant of the people around him, but he didn't want to tell anyone. he was a people-watcher. 

so he was quick to notice the differences between minhyun and jaehwan.

daniel liked to believe that he saw the two members fall in love with each other before they even realized it. 

he first noticed how minhyun's tone would immediately change if he was talking to jaehwan. he talked with a strong tone around everyone else, but he spoke very soft and light around jaehwan. daniel also noticed how minhyun would go out of his way to help jaehwan with whatever he was doing. 

it was time for spring cleaning and minhyun was assigned with mopping the floor. he had finished that in record time and had decided to help jaehwan wash blankets. jaehwan didn't actually need minhyun's help, but he helped him nonetheless. 

jaehwan, on the other hand, was a lovesick puppy. he would follow minhyun around anywhere and everywhere. he would laugh at minhyun's lame jokes. he would do anything to make him happy.

and the moment they fell in love with each other, everything became awkward. 

they went through a quiet phase where they would only talk to each other if spoken to first. they kept up interactions for fans, but once in the dorm, minhyun would retreat to his bunk almost immediately and jaehwan would stick around daniel and seongwoo instead.

daniel didn’t mind jaehwan hanging out with them, but he knew jaehwan was just trying to avoid minhyun. and that didn’t make sense to daniel at all.

why avoid the person you're clearly in love with?

daniel decided not to get too involved in their problems. 

but he knew that once they realized their feelings, things would be beautiful.


	5. park jihoon

jihoon was very fond of his minhyun hyung. in fact, minhyun was his favorite hyung out of all of the older members in wanna one. he was caring and considerate, and he even helped jihoon study for his college entrance exam.  

and he wasn't quite sure when, but one day, he just naturally kept hanging around minhyun. 

jisung would often tease the younger member, saying that he obviously had a crush on minhyun. but jihoon didn't think that way at all. he was just very fond of minhyun and he didn't have a crush. minhyun was a great older brother figure and a role model.  

minhyun was always fun to hang out with. he was the kind of person to like playing games, which jihoon loved to do too. they always had a lot of fun together.  

it was a tuesday when jihoon had accidentally heard minhyun and jaehwan having a private conversation. it was their turn to make dinner, so the two of them were wearing matching aprons in the kitchen. they weren't paying attention to anything else besides the food they were cooking and themselves, so jihoon was practically invisible to them. 

_"you're hanging out with jihoon a lot lately."_

_"hmmm, yeah."_

_"that's all you have to say?"_

_"we're just hanging out. don't worry."_

_"but still..."_

_"no buts. he's just being a cute kid."_

_"so you admit he's cute?"_

_"yes, but don't worry. you're cuter."_

jaehwan just laughed and he bumped his hip into minhyun's. jihoon had to admit that it was pretty cute.  

their flirting was pretty obvious, but jihoon wasn’t quite sure what their relationship was. so instead, he kept quiet.  

he knew they if they weren't together in that moment, then that they would eventually get together.  


	6. park woojin

woojin had no idea what love meant. he still thought he was a kid, so he didn't feel like he had to worry about anything like that.

but he was definitely wrong.

jihoon was the one that first pointed out what was happening. the two same aged friends were very close with each other and they even knew secrets about each other that no one else knew. 

so when jihoon had told him that two hyungs in their group were in love, woojin just automatically assumed it was seongwoo and daniel. those two were inseparable and even fans had gotten the notion that they were together. 

woojin was quite shocked when jihoon said that it was minhyun and jaehwan instead. 

sure, the young dancer knew that minhyun and jaehwan were close friends... but he didn't think that they were that close. they were pretty similar to each other in some aspects, but on the other hand, they were also complete opposites. 

minhyun was a natural clean freak while jaehwan, unfortunately, was not. he wasn't a complete slob, but he wasn't exactly the neatest person in wanna one. 

and that made woojin wonder, how exactly did minhyun and jaehwan fall in love?

woojin adored and liked all of his hyungs, but the idea of minhyun and jaehwan together was quite interesting. 

because what would happen to them when wanna one would disband? would they continue being in love? or was this just a phase because they were constantly together?

he was happy for them, but he was also very worried. he didn't want to see any broken hearts.


	7. bae jinyoung

jinyoung loved cuddling. to be specific, he loved cuddling with minhyun. minhyun was tall and had long limbs, which made jinyoung feel safe and sound. 

the camera had caught them laying on the couch together once and ever since then, fans have liked the idea of them together. jinyoung didn't think that he had a crush on minhyun, but he still appreciated the older singer. he was like an older friend that jinyoung could trust with anything.

one day, while at the dorm, jinyoung was laying on the couch by himself. almost everyone was gathered around, watching jihoon and daniel play on their ps4. they all took turns playing, but jihoon and daniel were the most competitive. 

minhyun and jaehwan walked out together from their shared room, which was quite normal. jinyoung thought nothing of it because they were roommates and close friends. they were typically always together.

jinyoung automatically moved his body when minhyun came over to the couch he was laying on. there was enough space for the two of them, so minhyun naturally just laid next to jinyoung. to help give his hyung more room on the couch, jinyoung moved one of his legs to wrap it around minhyun's waist, effectively trapping the older member in his grasp. 

minhyun just laughed and let jinyoung do whatever he wanted. no one else seemed to mind because everyone was so concentrated on daniel and jihoon's game. minhyun slowly began to pat jinyoung's head and the younger member was slowly lulled to sleep.

_"don't you think it's kind of weird how the younger members throw themselves at you?"_

_"jaehwan, are you jealous again?"_

_"no, i'm not that jealous... but it's almost like you cuddle with jinyoung more than you cuddle with me."_

_"you sneak into my bed almost every night. you clearly get more time with me than jinyoung does."_

_"you have a point, but when are you going to wake up jinyoung? it'll be bad for his back if he sleeps on the couch."_

jinyoung kept his eyes closed and pretended to be asleep as he overheard the conversation minhyun was having with jaehwan. 

he could feel minhyun moving his body slightly to pick him up. minhyun placed his arms under the back of jinyoung's knees and the upper part of jinyoung's back. minhyun wasn't that strong, but he was strong enough to carry jinyoung.

_"why didn’t you just wake him up?"_

_"he doesn't get enough sleep. i don't want to wake him up just to bring him to his room."_

jaehwan laughed softly and jinyoung felt himself leaning into minhyun's chest. jinyoung knew he wasn't a child anymore, but after becoming an idol, he just wanted to be a kid again. luckily, minhyun truly made jinyoung feel like a child again.

jinyoung kept his eyes closed, but he could feel minhyun carrying him over to his room. he was laid carefully on his bed. minhyun left the room soon after that.

once minhyun was gone, jinyoung opened his eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling. after eavesdropping on minhyun's conversation with jaehwan, it was safe to say that there was something going on between them.

jinyoung was a bit jealous, but he wouldn't say anything to anyone. if minhyun was happy, then he was happy as well. 


	8. lee daehwi

daehwi was too young to be in love. however, he knew what love is and all of the different types of love that exist. he knew that the love that parents feel towards their children was a different kind of love compared to how two lovers felt. 

he also knew that seeing two people in love was truly beautiful. 

it was beautiful to see them work together to overcome their differences. it was beautiful to see them inspire each other to be their absolute best. and it was beautiful to see how much they truly cared about each other. 

in other words, seeing hwang minhyun and kim jaehwan in love was simply amazing.

daehwi already knew that the two of them were close friends ever since produce 101, but he hadn't expected them to fall in love with each other. however, he was glad when they fell in love.

they were always around to cheer the other one up if something ever happened and they helped each other through tough times. they didn't always see eye to eye on some things, but they were able to work through their differences because they loved each other.

daehwi wasn't quite sure if anyone else in their group had noticed how minhyun and jaehwan treated each other. he had a suspicion that an older member probably noticed, but daehwi never brought up the subject because he knew it wasn't his place to.

he had overheard minhyun and jaehwan one day while they were in the van going to a schedule. everyone else was asleep except for daehwi, minhyun, and jaehwan. the couple was sitting in the back of the van and daehwi was sitting in front of them. they were whispering softly to each other, but daehwi could still hear what they were saying.

_"don't you think we should tell them about us?"_

_"jaehwan, they probably already noticed but they just haven't said anything because they want to respect our privacy."_

_"but it's like we're keeping a huge secret from them... i kind of feel bad for not telling them."_

_"we can tell them whenever you're ready to. just tell me when."_

the two became quiet and daehwi just assumed that they had fallen asleep as well. he hoped that they would be telling everyone soon, because he had so many questions to ask about what if felt like to be in love. 


	9. lai guanlin

guanlin was always the last person to notice anything. but it wasn't like he didn't pay attention, it's just that things were constantly changing around him so he never had the chance to notice anything. 

he was so focused on being an idol that he nearly missed the way minhyun and jaehwan changed. 

but the youngest member still caught on. 

guanlin could tell that something was going on minhyun and jaehwan. they were always with each other and they were always whispering amongst themselves. they would spend a lot of time together before and after practice and they always sat next to each other when in the car. guanlin knew that they were good friends, but they were definitely something more than that. 

the youngest member thought that he was the only one that noticed, but he was definitely wrong when he overheard jihoon and woojin talking about the couple as well.

_"it's been months since we found out about them... when do you think they'll tell everyone? you know i hate keeping secrets."_

_"yah, park jihoon, you love keeping secrets, don’t lie."_

_"i love hearing secrets, not keeping them!"_

guanlin thought it was strange how jihoon and woojin already knew about minhyun and jaehwan, but it must have been because jihoon is close with minhyun. he probably noticed first.

but then guanlin noticed the way that jinyoung would stare at the couple when they were all gathered at the dorm. it was almost like he was glaring at the couple. was he jealous? or was guanlin misunderstanding things?

then slowly but surely, guanlin began to see how different the rest of the members treated minhyun and jaehwan. everyone was either giving them space or looking at them a different way. the two didn't seem to notice the difference at all.

so was guanlin really the last one to notice them?


	10. end.

_"are you ready to finally ready to tell everyone?"_

_"no... yes! yes, i promise i am."_

minhyun just chuckled as he pressed a soft kiss against jaehwan's forehead. the younger singer let out a sigh as he leaned himself against minhyun. he was trying his best to calm his nerves down, but nothing was working. 

the couple was alone in their room while the rest of the wanna one members were gathered in front of the television playing a game. minhyun and jaehwan had finally decided to tell the others about their relationship after months of keeping it a secret. 

 _"come on, let's go."_ minhyun smiled at jaehwan before taking his hand, pulling him out of their room. They walked over to the room where everyone was in and minhyun called everyone's attention by clearing his throat loudly. everyone turned to stare at the young man and jaehwan hide himself behind minhyun.

_"sorry for interrupting the game, but jaehwan and i have something to tell you all."_

Everyone kept staring at minhyun, waiting for him to continue on. They all had an idea of what he was going to say, but they kept silent because they didn’t want to ruin the moment.

 _"we've been together ever since produce 101 ended. we're sorry for keeping it a secret. we weren't sure how you guys were going to react." m_ inhyun bowed silently to show his apologies and jaehwan followed his actions. the main vocalist was still holding onto his hand.

_"finally! i thought I was going to lose my mind by keeping that secret."_

_"wait, jihoon, you knew about this?"_  minhyun stared at the younger member who just nodded his head slowly. 

 _"you guys were kind of obvious..."_  

 _"i knew about it too."_ daniel said, raising his hand in the air. 

 _"same goes for me."_  seongwoo raised his hand as well and daniel reached over to give him a high five. 

 _"i'm pretty sure we all knew about it."_  jisung smiled at the couple before turning his attention back to the television. daniel and seongwoo started up their game again, so minhyun and jaehwan took a seat on the couch next to daehwi and jinyoung.

 _"were we really that obvious?"_ jaehwan asked daehwi as he sat down. daehwi just smiled and nodded his head.

minhyun let out a soft chuckle as he watched daniel and seongwoo play the video game. jaehwan smiled at the sound of his laughter before leaning his head against minhyun's shoulder. minhyun didn't mind at all. 

they had tried their best to keep their relationship a secret, but they weren't subtle enough. but jaehwan was glad that they no longer had to hide. 

he knew that they were going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the end of this short mess! i just wanted to write this to take a short "break" from my other fics. i hope you all enjoyed it! i'll be updating silver linings and the 978 regularly from here on out. 
> 
> and fyi! i have two more fics coming out this year before i take a short hiatus! there's a baejin centered one coming out later this week and in november, i'm releasing a very long jihoon fic! be on the lookout for those!
> 
> thanks for all your time! i hope you enjoyed reading this. thank you for all the comments and kudos that were left as well!

**Author's Note:**

> comment and tell me what you think! *heart eyes*  
> also follow me on twitter @nuestology !  
> and send stuff to my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/vocalkingjaehwan) if you ever get bored! ^^;


End file.
